My eyes only reflects you
by bleeding heart in the fire
Summary: Sakura is a popular girl and though she didn’t really care for it, being used to situation, she knows she can have any guy she would have liked…at least she did think so until she met Sasuke.
1. The first meeting

A/n: I'm back with my second fanfic for Naruto, although the first one's not quite finished yet. But, I really think I should start this one now….for some personal reason, though I will still update the first one, so it's not a worry. But umm….anyway….on with the story I guess…

* * *

Summary: Sakura is a popular girl and though she didn't really care for it, being used to situation, she knows she can have any guy she would have liked…at least until she met Sasuke. Pairings are absolutely decided but I also decided not to say them…yet. Just r&r to find out.

* * *

A/n: Ok, the characters here can go quite OOC from the real anime character infos but, this is my fanfic, so I say deal with it. And changing them is what makes this story different, so have fun reading it. Oh yeah, also, in here, don't think of it like how the anime works like this or that, cause I will be changing a lot. All I know for now that I am sure to keep here, is their characters somehow, and all of them being ninja and this ninja academy ok? Although the start is at a normal highschool school, and then goes to ninja academy. 

"words"

'thoughts'

_flashbacks_

(comments by me)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….I wish I own Sasuke though… ( ;)

* * *

My eyes only reflects you 

Chapter one: The first meeting

A/n: Ok the first part here is a prologue, and also a flashback…so most of the writings are probably italicized here. It'll be a short one though, will not reach the half of the chapter writing it I guess.

_

* * *

Twelve…._

"_Sakura! You look so beautiful as ever!" _

"_You're so popular now! Ii na…!"_

_Sakura just smiled at them and with a wave, she excused herself and walked away from the gathering crowd. A bunch of guys had crowded around her next, all giving her different sorts of stuff. She accepted them nicely out of courtesy but she escaped from them soon as she found the opportunity to. _

_She walked to her locker and opening it, she nearly fell down when letters, flower bouquets, gifts, heart pillows, teddy bears, etc. burst from her locker. _

_Sakura gave a huge sigh as she quickly stuffed all of them back into her locker before creating another gathering crowd yet._

_

* * *

Thirteen…_

"_Sakura, I've liked you since the moment I laid eyes on you. Will you go out with me?" _

"_No…I'm sorry, I really don't want to hurt anyone…and I really don't want to hurt you…but I don't want to go out with someone I only like….and yet not love…" _

"_Sakura, every guys are after you, don't you want to go out with anyone among them?" _

"…_.Hmm…I really don't think so……I know they're all waiting on me…and I know I can have them all…anytime….but….I don't…really…want to go out with people I have not felt I really love that deep…or that much…..it's not right…"_

_

* * *

Fourteen…_

"_You have such a stunning beauty Sakura! Why don't guys go after you at your new school? You're quite popular out there."_

"…_.To be honest…I'm really happy…the guys at my new school get only as far as guy friends to me…and no one courts me right now….because…I would turn them down anyways…I cannot go out with them, lest I know I really love that person…but no…so I guess it's better this way…" _

* * *

Sakura Haruno was always popular in her own way wherever she went. She always has people crowding around her and she never loses any company wherever she goes. She always had her friends and for the guys, seemed to her like it didn't matter at all. Life was perfect for her and that's that, she was so happy, feeling lucky, she knew she has everything she would wish for. 

She was not attention-seeking herself, but no matter where she goes, there has always been people who would ask for her out or at least approach her and try to romance her in any way. She would have none of that though…at least…until she finally meets the person she herself couldn't believe she had fallen for.

She made friends immediately and more came each day to try and get to know her. Suitors do too, and they've even come sometimes in pairs, which caught her into a bunch of different triangles. She's turned them down, no choice, and it was frank, but not in any case, harsh. Deep within her, she knew she never wanted to hurt anyone, but she has to since she knew it would be worse if she accepts without her heart really in it.

A lot of people may not know her around the school, but a lot of people also knew her enough, so it was factual that everyone has also heard of her. She's also stand high in everything.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, a guy, not wanting anything, but to kill his brother and avenge his parents' death, in belief it was his weakness of so many years ago that had let them down to the point of dying. He was popular, among the school too, though it was not his wanting. It was just people really found him cool, handsome, and that he excels so much in everything. He had been studying at Konoha ever since he was small, and his clan was once one of the most powerful till destroyed by his own brother, Itachi, and for that reason he is an avenger. He's usually by himself, although there were a lot of girls stalking him from behind.

* * *

"Sakura! Let's go!" a blue-haired girl said. 

Sakura looked up at her and then down to the small boy who was blocking her and was holding on to her right leg.

"Yeah, go ahead! I'll catch up with you soon!" she replied turning to the boy. "Hora, hora…please let go of me now. I have to go." Sakura explained.

The small boy looked back at her with frustrated eyes and shook his head stubbornly. "No. Unless you takes me with you!"

Sakura sighed. "No, I told you I can't. I have to go and it's dangerous for you to be with me. You also have school right? I'll give you this whole bag of gummies as a make up. Please let go of me now ne?" Sakura said handing him a small bag.

The small boy's face brightened up and quickly taking the bag of gummies from Sakura's hand, he smiled at her then headed off, letting her go at last.

(For people who read my other naruto story, I'm sorry I really like gummies so…that's quite the reason why gummies are in my story ;)

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief and then she turned around to run off before she makes it late for school but only to end up bumping at someone.

She looked up and saw a jet-black haired guy, turning his head at her with those cold eyes that made her shiver inside.

"Kyaa! Gomen nasai!" she exclaimed, regaining her balance and bowing in apology before running off.

* * *

Reaching her class, Sakura immediately sat down at an empty seat, just in time before the teacher entered their room. 

"Ok! Everyone please be quiet! Miss Haruno, may I talk to you now? Please bring your stuff with you." their teacher spoke up loudly.

Sakura stood up with a confused expression on her face and she was wondering if this was going to be about the bumping incident she had a while ago. She followed the teacher outside the room without the word, giving a goodbye glance at her friend and a 'sho ga nai' shrug.

She was led down the corridor passing rooms until they stopped at a sophomores class.

"Eh…sensei…may I ask why are we here—"

" We're transferring you to sophomore class. You've been accelerated and will be attending classes with sophomores starting this semester. Hurry up and enter. Introduce yourself. You will be instructed on where you should go and you will be given a new schedule. Are you following me?"

"Ah—hai! I understand." Sakura immediately replied.

"Drop your freshman borrowed stuff at the corner of your former classroom during break." And with that, her teacher left her without any further instructions or information.

* * *

Sakura was still in shock of the news that struck like lighting to her, but she managed to bring herself back to earth. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the doorknob and slipped in quietly. 

Everyone was staring at her as she went in. The teacher approached her and brought her towards the center of the room. She scanned the room quickly, seeing a whole lot of different people unlike the usual freshmen she saw everyday and her eyes widened as she saw the guy she bumped unto earlier that morning. She quickly averted her gaze and instead, she just kept her head bowed down while she let the teacher speak for her.

"We have a new girl transferring to our class this semester, she was a freshman but she joins your class starting from today…." Then she turned to Sakura, "Of course, a lot of people here may know you already but still some don't, and I think it is best if you introduce yourself; please do so now."

Sakura looked up and tried to keep her gaze as far as she can from the black-haired guy as she spoke up. "My name is Haruno, Sakura. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Miss Haruno, here is your new schedule, take the seat next to him." Their teacher said pointing at the seat beside the jet-black haired guy. "That will even out the number of students. And you," the teacher added looking at him the guy, "tell her what's going on in all the classes. You will no longer be joining the other group beside you; you will be working with her from now on."

Sakura took the schedule and walked up at the right side of the room, sitting quietly beside the jet-black haired guy.

* * *

People whispered around her. 

"Freshman girl? That popular one?"

"She really got accelerated did she?"

"I wish we could switch places so I get to sit with Sasuke-kun! I wish she wants it too."

Sakura looked around and saw a brown haired girl pouting who she figured out, said that statement. She smiled and replied quietly, "If you want to sit here, that's fine with me. I can sit anywhere; it doesn't really bother me that much. I can move right now—"

Sakura was cut off when the 'sasuke' called guy had grabbed her arm and pulled her back to remain in her seat.

"Huh—"

"Sit back down, and don't switch seats with her. I'd rather have you here than her here as my partner." Sasuke murmured to her so that others wouldn't hear it.

Sakura's eyebrows knitted in confusion, but nevertheless she turned around and apologized, "I'm sorry. I didn't know we're not suppose to change seats, and I don't want to get both of us in trouble so I hope you'd understand." Sakura said with a slight bow for an apology then she turned back to Sasuke. The girl nodded in understanding though with a saddened face as she waved her hands in front of her. "Don't mind, don't mind."

Turning back to Sasuke, she whispered back to him, "What do you mean by that? You don't even know me. I'd rather think you'd be far better with her as your partner than me, since you knew her longer than you knew me."

"I know her longer alright. And that is why I'm asking you to stay here. I don't want her sticking to me like permanent glue, just like she nearly had her chance now. I'm not being rude, but I'm having no stalkers following me around if I can help it." He replied quietly.

Sakura just stared at him without saying anything, though she remained at her seat.

"You're popular yourself, you should understand what I'm trying to say to you…Or perhaps you don't because you want people following you? I'd be happy to switch places with you anytime—"

"I never said I want anyone following me, please don't think of it like that. I just didn't understand you at first. And I refuse to switch places with you, I have enough people following me whom I ran away from, thank you." Sakura immediately replied, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"Fine, at least now you get it." Sasuke said.

With that, he turned around and faced straight, cutting the conversations between them. Sakura sighed quietly to herself and she turned to face the center.

* * *

The day went by slowly for Sakura, until finally, last class came: P.E.

* * *

"Ok, pair up with your partners! I want the both of you to tie a cloth, with the end at one of your ankles. This is to bind you two together. We are going to run for fastest today, but there will be scavenger hunt thrown in during the run. Each of you will be running around the school campus, obtaining the items on this list and the first pair who finishes, gets the exemption by not taking the end of the year finals. Hurry up! Take your lists and line up, pairs over that corner! When I shout, please start!" Their P.E coach said. 

Sakura and Sasuke finished up tying the cloth to one of their ankles and they took the list and began to look at it.

_

* * *

Scavenger Hunt List:_

_-A piece of Cherry Blossom flower, with all petals connected to it_

_-Tie from one of the teachers_

_-Pair of drumsticks from the band equipment room_

_-Small sized hockey club jersey_

_-A copy of the school's spring play script_

_-Cheerleading skirt_

_-Ballet shoes_

_-Fire extinguisher_

_When you've done these, go to the school gate and run around the borders of the school property four times following these two more instructions: One must wear and carry the following: flower, play script, cheerleading skirt(worn), ballet shoes(worn). The other one: Tie(worn), drumsticks, jersey(worn), fire extinguisher._

_After that, you're done. Good luck._

* * *

"WHAT THE!" Both of them stared in disbelief.

* * *

A/n: Well! It is done! How was it? this is not quite a cliffhanger, but I decided to stop it here, anyway it's just the first chapter . Please review! If there's any questions, suggestions, just something to say, tell me. If I forget to translate some stuff, tell me.

* * *

Translations: 

Ii na – kind of like "I envy you" (there's not an exact translation for it)

Gomen nasai- sorry

Sensei- teacher

Hora- "You see now?" Kind of like proving way

Hai- yes

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu- said at first meetings, introductions…kind of means "nice to meet you" or "I'm looking forward to work with everyone" (there's no exact translation for it)

* * *

anime kokosei girl miyaru 


	2. Silence

A/n: Back with the second chapter! Yay! Thank you for everyone who has reviewed! Here's my update for all of you and I hope you'd all enjoy reading it. Please r & r ok? And if you have any questions or anything to say about the story or me, feel free to do so. I had my ym and e-mail up on my profile, everyone should now where to find me if they need to do so. I thank **13thShadowKnight, sportiegrl, sakura-nin, KiRaRa ROX, Whoeva-I-Can-B, sErEnitY14388, Honou no megami, and CrAzY-SiLLy-Me **for your reviews! I very much appreciate it, and of course take the time to read it. For readers of my other stories, I am sorry about the updates going on slow, reasons are posted on my profile, I will try to get over it as soon as I can. For the mean time, I'll get on with this…

"words"

'thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

(comments by me)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

My eyes only reflects you 

Chapter 2: Silence

"You two! Hurry up and line up over here! We are about to start!" their coach instructed them.

Sakura clutched the paper firmly at her hand as she and Sasuke had walked over to where they were suppose to line up. They had barely even stopped for a rest when the whistle was blown deafeningly signaling the start.

* * *

Surprising her, Sasuke immediately dashed off without waiting and she stumbled, nearly loosing her balance but tried to keep up with him as much as she can manage. 

He looked at her over his shoulder and then he took the paper from her hand reading it quickly as they ran.

* * *

After a moment, Sasuke glanced at her and halted. They were facing a Cherry Blossom tree, and it had only begun to bloom, so there were not many flowers in it. 

"Catch your breath. I will go and pick the sakura for us." Sasuke said preparing to jump.

Sakura smiled faintly at him her thanks as she tried to quiet her heart. Sasuke looked up and jumped, forgetting about their tied ankles but he was pulled back suddenly when Sakura fell down to the ground with a crash, scratching her side roughly as he jumped.

* * *

Sakura brushed the dirt off her side as she tried to regain her balance, standing up once more. She had bruised her arm, but she remained quiet and didn't utter a word of pain or complaint. 

Sasuke took her arm, helping her and spoke to her his apology…softly.

"…sorry, I had forgotten."

"It's ok, I'm fine. Let's go." Sakura replied plainly, not wanting him to trouble himself further.

* * *

Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist and jumped up to the branches. 

"How could you jump that high?" Sakura asked out of curiosity.

"It is a training for all us nin—" he stopped himself suddenly. He had nearly told her about him being a ninja.

Sakura's eyebrows narrowed slightly and she inclined her head in confusion about his sudden halt. "Nin? Nin…what?"

"...forget that… I said ningen. Nothing more." Sasuke said.

Sakura had a weird feeling about his answer but dared say nothing more.

* * *

They gathered enough sakuras and afterwards hurried off to gather the rest. 

(A/n: Oh, by the way, I didn't write a story on every item they were suppose to collect in here, just a few ones, because if I did, I think it would get...pretty boring. And I just need a few of them for some fun and of course, a purpose. Everyone will know about it later on, I suppose.)

* * *

"What's next on the list?" Sasuke asked her. 

"The…spring—play…script." Sakura replied once more running short of air from running.

Sasuke pulled her into a stop facing the junior girl who was searching her locker.

"…the high school's play director…let's go ask her." Sakura said as they began to walk over towards the girl's direction.

* * *

The junior girl turned to them surprised. 

"…excuse us…we found out that you were the play director this year, can we borrow the play script to be used this spring?" Sakura began.

The girl stared at them for a really long time until she drew back. "No, I'm sorry. Only the cast of the play are allowed to see the script. The others will only know about it during the show itself, which is not till after two months. I cannot let anyone see it before the actually play." She replied.

"Look, this is important. Give it to us, we will give it back to you after this last period. We just need it for the hunt." Sasuke said.

"Please do not put the blame on me, I am just following the school's orders, and nothing more…but if you two really need that script…then why don't you do the tryouts right now? I will cast you your part and act out a part of it now in front of me. If you two will do, then I will give you the script. How's that?" she asked eyeing the both of them.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura stared each other for a long time, unable to decide, until finally the girl could no longer stand the wait and interrupted their quietness. 

"If both you and she have to take all these long hours to decide, I have to go. I am already late for class—"

"Wait! ……We'll do it." Sakura said. "Give us our parts quickly, and we'll act them now."

* * *

The junior girl smiled and handed out two scripts for them. "Since the auditions are only just starting. I'd cast both of you as the main characters now. We are doing the "Darkangel" play for spring; you girl, will act out **Aeriel**, the mistress' slave, and you," she said turning to Sasuke. "will play the role of **Irrylath**, the seventh darkangel. Act out the first scene ok? Got it? I'm sure both of you would; Read the script and begin. Stop after the part the darkangel takes Aeriel to his place, then keep the script, and you're done." 

(Ok, this is a very important disclaimer here. I do not own "The Darkangel" book, or trilogy; Meredith Ann Pierce owns everything of it. But…I really love that trilogy, and I can't think of any other story to put for the play so I thought it nice to use it here, that's it.)

* * *

Sasuke looked at Sakura unbelievably but Sakura avoided his gaze for the meantime, instead, she tried to focus on the script that was given out to her. 

(I don't want to give up any spoilers for the book…so I'd rather not give the act in detail…sorry about that. If anyone wants the story though…just read or buy the book. ;)

* * *

…After the act… 

"Very nice! Amazing, both of you! I can find no better! Perfect! The practice starts tomorrow, ever four in the afternoon, at the auditorium stage. Both of you are cast right now as Aeriel and Irrylath. I'll see you tomorrow. Take your scripts and both of you may go." The girl said applauding happily.

Sasuke immediately turned without a word and ran off, followed by Sakura.

* * *

Having collected everything, Sasuke led her to the school gate. 

"Wear and carry the first set, I will do the second." Sasuke told her.

Sakura did so, without a word, wearing the skirt over her skirt and the ballet shoes, removing her sneakers, carrying them with her play script and the sakura. Sasuke threw the jersey over his clothes, tied the tie around his neck hurriedly, and afterwards, took the drumsticks and fire extinguisher with one hand, his other hand holding Sakura's arm.

"We have to run now." Sasuke said, and without sparing any minute more, he pulled her with him, dashing off to finish their task.

* * *

It was the second lap when Sakura had fallen and landed on the ground with deep scratches. 

(A/n: She fell because she was wearing ballet shoes; who on earth could run with ballet shoes? But yeah...I did that for a purpose again...I'm sorry for Sakura though, it's not like I'm writing this to torture her ok?)

Sasuke skidded to a stop abruptly and helped her sit up by the side while the others had passed them by.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked her icily, though there was a tiny trace of gentleness in his voice that somehow brought care for her. "You're bleeding…" he murmured.

Sakura sat up brushing the dirt from her, and she stood up beside him. "I'm ok, hurry on. I can still go on, don't mind the blood." She replied.

* * *

They were passed by, a pair, running past, the guy carrying the girl. Sakura looked away at them, instead she looked down at her feet which hurt terribly, considering she was running with ballet shoes. 

Sasuke looked neither at the couple nor at her, or at least, he was trying very hard to keep himself from doing so. He sighed deeply and spoke up. "Let us go."

Sakura nodded and they ran off once more.

* * *

Sasuke noticed Sakura's occasional tripping but he never heard her cry any trace of pain or complaint, even just to herself. She had simply winced, her face showing pain but she forced to shake it away.

* * *

After finishing the last three laps, they stopped, returning back to their starting point, where they find everyone already waiting for them. 

"…and our last pair is here! Thank you. Everyone good job, class dismissed! You may take off the props." Their coach said.

Sakura took off the cloth binding their ankles. "I'm sorry…about today…we were last…I didn't mean to trip…" Sakura said looking at Sasuke for the first time since they had asked for the play script. "…You can leave me here, I understand if you must go."

Sasuke however simply stared at her. Sakura took this as something was quite wrong, but she decided not to mind it right now. She gave him a slight nod then she went off towards the benches, limping as she held on to the walls of the school building, unable to stand on her own any longer.

'It's your fault sasuke, you didn't carry her during the run. You know she was not alright!' his mind told him.

'Shut up! She didn't ask for it, why should I!' Sasuke argued back mentally.

'She didn't have to ask for it, you should be the one to know when she needs it!'

'As far as I am concerned, she had already endangered me during that time we tried to take the play script, and now you tell me to help her! Let her be on her own!'

'You could bear to take that?'

'No!—I mean Yes! Of course I could! What does it matter to me! She's hurt so what! As long as she's alive, I don't have to give any care, long as I live!'

'We shall see.'

* * *

Sasuke murmured to himself then he followed Sakura. He stopped her and suddenly carried her without a word.

* * *

Sakura was surprised at his sudden action. Wasn't he mad at her? Why was he helping her now? 

"…What are you—"

"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't go on? We could've stopped." He said cutting her off.

"I could go on. And I didn't want to stop because I don't want to pull you down with me." Sakura replied quietly. "…but I ended up same thing…I pulled you down." she muttered bitterly to herself.

"If you could go on, why are you limping, barely able to walk on your own? You had hurt yourself badly. Don't you care about it?" Sasuke said.

Sakura looked away though she felt his gaze on her. She decided to say something different. "Where do you take me? Weren't you mad at me?"

* * *

This time, it was him who looked away, instead fixing his gaze upon the sun-setting sky before it disappeared from sight as he went down the steps inside the school building. "I'm taking you to the medicine room…" He reached the medicine room and pushed the door open. 

"So you are mad at me." Sakura pressed.

He laid her down on one of the school beds as the nurse came approaching her. "We will talk when you are well. Try to see some care about yourself for now." He said a little bit too icily making him almost loose his cool. (I'm sorry! > ;)

Before she managed to reply to him, he had already closed the door behind him now, and he left her.

* * *

She tried to get up but the nurse pushed her back down. "You've had some serious injuries there young lady, I suggest a little bit of sleeping would do first—" 

"No, please. I want to go as soon as I can. I would be ok with just a few bandages to stop the bleeding, but I will be fine." Sakura said sitting up.

"How can you be ok like that? I trust you can't even walk yourself home! Come on child, lie back down, and go home later, after a moment's rest."

"No, please. I really appreciate it and all the effort but I really must go. I will be going home anyways please don't worry about me." Sakura said.

* * *

She took off the ballet shoes, replacing them with her sneakers once more, only to find out, her socks were soaking red with blood. 

"Oh for goodness sake!" the nurse exclaimed.

"Please! don't worry!" Sakura said as she stood up immediately before the nurse had the chance of pushing her back down to rest.

* * *

She bowed a few times to thank the nurse and then she went off towards the girls' locker room to change her clothes.

* * *

Sakura washed herself clean from all the dirt and blood then afterwards, changing back to her school uniform. She was alone now, as everyone had left already, finishing before her.

* * *

As she went out of the building, now on her way home, she saw Sasuke disappearing off the corner of the school gate. She had caught up to him, calling him back. 

"Sasuke! Wait."

He stopped on his tracks and turned to face her. Sakura gasped.

* * *

A/n: Woah…this is…quite a cliffy…! I intended to write more but…well I debated about the end and ended up having this ending and not adding more. Sorry about that! But…well…that's life, and hey! Just look at the bright side! I updated sooner than I expected I would have…and that's a great thing! Can anyone guess why she gasped? The one who guess it right, will know a very special information about this fanfiction story from me. 

Translations:

Sakura – cherry blossom

Ningen – human/normal person

A/n: please READ AND REVIEW. If I forgot to translate anything please tell me. Flames are accepted…but not harsh. Write it at the very kindest way possible. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed on my story. I will be back…soon.

Anime koukousei girl miyaru


	3. At Shadow's Midst

A/n: Ok, I know it's been like…more than a month since I updated this fanfic and I'm really sorry. I have been too busy, so please understand me. But I want everyone to know that so much for those amazing reviews, chapter three is here! I am very thankful to my reviewers: **13thShadownKnight, CrAzY-SiLLy-Me, 4ever2belove, animeforever24, Honou no Megami, Hai-kumikoCHAN, Forstbite Wings, KiRaRa ROX, amylovestakuya, abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvxyz, Reiseki no Megami, the oro, and mysticbluefox:** I love them all!

There were two people who got the exact answers although there were a couple of others who guessed that same answers, only that they had other guesses beside that right one too. So, to make it fair enough, I have to give the honor to the two people who had the one exact answers: **animeforever24** and **abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvxyz**. I am really impressed at that guess! I will be sending a message to your accounts about what I promised: the very secret of this story, I'm typing up. But then, I also want to say, **Honou no Megami **and **Reiseki no Megami** had got it too, but I am sorry to say they were not absolutely right as they had other guesses.

And now, for everyone!...I am so thankful, and grateful, and happy, in pure honesty that so much people has reviewed and had been patient with the updates of this story and of course, for at least making the effort of responding to the question I asked. I would not want to be delaying now, so I will get on with the story…

"words"

'thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

(comments by me)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

(A/n: Ok, a last note. I am really sorry because this chapter is short, but I do not want to keep you guys hanging for so long so I decided to update it. Chapter four will be updated soon (I hope) and please hang on with me. I am really busy…with all the schoolwork, sports practice, job, "life", and other stuff. I have a lot of lined up papers to write, both in the net and not, so please understand me. That's it. I hope you guys enjoy reading this one.)

* * *

My eyes only reflects you 

Chapter Three: At Shadow's Midst

* * *

'Sasuke…! Janai!'

Just at the moment she gasped, she only had caught a glimpse of him throwing a couple silvery star-shaped blades towards her direction.

Sakura screamed in her fright as she took a step away from him, shrinking back away against the school walls now. "Yamete!—"

Her eyes were closed shut now and her arms crossed in front of her in attempt to protect herself but she heard several clinks of clashing metal, and when she felt that the star-shaped blades had not hit her, Sakura lowered her arms and opened her eyes then.

(A/n: I have to say "silver star-shaped blades" and not "shuriken" because it's kind of Sakura's view at this time. And although it's a possibility that she knows about shurikens, I just think common people don't. But anyways, just go with it.)

Very close from her, were the two star-shaped blades thrown to her, now with two daggers pinning each through the center hole of the weapon against the wall.

(A/n: Again, I know it wasn't called "daggers" but "kunais" but you have to go with that way for now.)

* * *

Sakura looked up but saw the man nowhere of sight, without the slightest noise of departure. Her gaze dropped down to one of the daggers' handle, where a scrolled up paper was dangling, tied tightly by a thin golden thread. 

She hesitated to touch it, lest it will cause further danger to herself, whereas a voice suddenly called her name from behind, and she screamed as her body turned around swiftly and she was thrown back at her shock.

There he was, standing firmly, and right in front of her.

Her vision went blurry as she stared at him, his black hair being blown softly by the night wind, his eyes, deep red as blood, which made her turn pale as ice, bringing her shadows of fear and pain.

He had crouched down in front of her, reaching out to touch her arm, and just as he had done so, she pushed herself back away from him.

"Don't!—" She cried but was cut off by the man's voice.

"Sakura. You called me. I had come."

His voice had its iciness though there was a trace of gentleness in it. A voice like…like…like someone…she knew but could not remember whom.

Sakura's head was spinning, and tears had stung her eyes that she could not see so clearly as it is. Her whole self trembled and she moved farther away from him, shaking terribly.

"I didn't call you! Please leave me! I meant you nothing for this harm you threaten me!" Sakura cried, turning away from the man.

She couldn't see him clearly, although she knew was that he was in front of her, ready to strike her once more.

* * *

He realized then afterwards, that she was still in shock, and she could not see him. His eyebrows knitted as he winced slightly. He reached out for her arm once more and pulled her to him. 

She made an effort to pull away as soon as his hand had touched her arm but he was stronger than she was, and she couldn't get away. Before she had managed to scream out though, she finally blinked and the tears she had held back rolled down her cheeks just as the same time that she realized who he was that was in front of her.

"You called me, Sakura I am Sasuke." he said, his other hand grabbing her fist firmly and forcing her to look at him.

Sakura had turned her head now and she met his eyes. His eyes…black, dark as the night…no longer the blood red that had haunted her; His hair, shorter than the one she saw a moment ago…though still blown softly by the wind.

"Sasuke…!" Sakura cried out clinging to him tightly, though she was still trembling. "It couldn't be…! Why are you in his place now? Those eyes red as blood…" she trailed off, unable to say it clearly anymore.

His eyes slightly twitched at the mention of the eyes, but nevertheless, he quieted her down. "Sakura. I am where I am right now. My eyes is not blood red as you had said, you can see that. Calm yourself. I'll take you to your home." Sasuke said, taking her hands, which had clutched his sleeves like a death grip, into his own hands, pulling her up with him.

* * *

Sakura had felt so drained. She spoke up in a whisper to him as she was pulled up. 

"Sasuke he…had looked like…you…"

* * *

Sasuke stood motionless at her words. He turned to face her but she had collapsed against the wall closing her eyes, as she tried to conserve her remaining strength. 

His gaze fell to the weapons pinned and he took the kunais back to his pouch throwing the shurikens at the shadows between the trees shouting words with anger and spite.

Sasuke knew he was there.

(A/n: Ok, now I said the right terms because now, it was sort of his view so he knows that stuff.)

"You dared kill her when she did you no wrong! I knew it was you! And I will kill you the next time I see you try harm her Itachi!"

"Zannen da na, Sasuke!"

Sakura's eyes opened in shock upon hearing a reply from the shadow's midst. She was panicking and she saw Sasuke beside her, although he was not facing her, but facing the trees and in position as if he was taking flight. He tried to take Sasuke's arm but he jumped off before she reached him.

"Sasuke!" she gasped.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes glinted sharply changing its form to sharingan and at once, he jumped up towards the misty shadows, swinging his arm with his kunai just as the other had done so.

* * *

Sakura's POV 

He disappeared at the between the trees but she heard the clashing of metal nearby and she knew it was them.

They were slowly drawing near towards the light as they fought, but so suddenly, one of them cried out in pain, and fell at the ground.

Sakura screamed and ran across the street to reach for them, but upon doing so, a deafening horn blown by a car rushing madly had come for her, and she had not been quick enough to get away from it.

* * *

A/n: Ok, this is…kind of…a double cliffhanger. And I'm sorry if I couldn't continue that much. I'm really piled up with a lot of work so I need to finish them. I promise to get back to this story and update it with chapter four as soon as I can but for now, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.

* * *

Translations: 

Janai – Not (She meant at the sentence that It was not Sasuke she saw)

Yamete - Stop

"Zannen da na, Sasuke!" – "Not a chance, Sasuke!" ("You'll lose to me")

* * *

A/n: Well, that was few. I guess I'm improving about lessening the Japanese words I use in stories. If I forgot to translate anything please tell me. (I didn't translate kunai and shuriken in here because I already did at the Author's note.) 

-anime koukousei girl miyaru


	4. A lovers' quarrel

A/n: I am back with Chapter four at hand! Yay! Yay! Yay for me! Ok, I know it's been seriously ages that I had not updated this fic, and I am really sorry. And alright, I know everyone has the right to scold me for not updating. I had been working on the latest chapter of my other Naruto fic and I finally had it posted up! Double yays for me! Oh, but of course, as I check my story stats…my fanfic readers and reviewers! You rock in awesomeness! I am so happy to receive those reviews in my story! And I thank you all for the support and encouragement you gave me to write this story! I thank **4ever2belove, 13thShadowKnight, KiRaRa ROX, abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvxyz, CrAzY-SiLLy-Me, Kaze no Shoujou, Heartless Ghost**, for reviewing at my previous chapter, and I am very sorry I didn't update too soon and moreover, leaving everyone at a double cliffhanger. But anyway, I wouldn't waste anymore time, so I'll get on with this..

'thoughts'

"words"

_Flashbacks_

(comments by me)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Wish I own Sasuke though! ;P

* * *

My eyes only reflects you 

Chapter 4: A Lovers' Quarrel

Her heart was beating so fast and so loud, echoing and vibrating inside her. She had been aware too late that she was going to die; and right that very moment. She was too stunned that the thought that she can still save herself did not occur on her mind. Instead, she was focused…he was hurt…and he needs help…she must get to him…fast…and she must help him…for he saved her…

* * *

She saw a swishing blur in front of her and she felt a strong force pushing her back to the sidewalk the same time she heard the screeching sound of the car brakes and the blowing horn continuing still. 

She opened her eyes and her vision slowly cleared up. She was seeing him once more…that jet-black hair, those blood-red eyes, the cold threatening glare…and he saved her this time.

She heard a sharp swishing sound of blade and she gasped upon feeling the sharp edge pressed against her skin.

He smirked at her and she glared at him though she sharply avoided his eyes.

"I know you're not going to kill me." she said plainly, surprising him.

"Don't be too sure of yourself." He countered back.

"Did you save me now just to kill me shortly afterwards?" she snapped.

He slapped her at that, "Don't try my patience." He growled at her.

"I'm not if you're trying to make sense out of your actions." She replied.

He raised his hand to strike her and she turned her head sharply to the side and had her eyes shut as she saw him do so.

He watched her turn her head and he felt her trembling, but he did not hear even the slightest sound of pain from her.

There was something in her that interested him, enough that he decided not to kill her. She was different…he swore he had never met anyone like her.

He smirked inwardly to himself as he lowered his weapon down to his side.

"You're trembling." He told her.

She opened her eyes and for once, looked at him, though she did not reply.

"Hmph." He scoffed.

With one motion through his kunai, he etched a symbol of Konoha with a horizontal line crossing it on her forearm creating a trailing cut with blood spurting out fast. (A/n: It was fast, like scribbling, and it doubles the pain. Ouch!)

* * *

Her forearm had a strange red aura surrounding it during the time he was holding it. She gasped, wincing in pain before she managed to stop herself. Her blood seethed out from the deepened mark he made upon the back of her arm but she still didn't understand what was going on. 

"I will see you again." He said and after the next blink, he disappeared from sight.

* * *

Sakura breathed heavily as she sat up, brushing the dirt off her skin. She was so sore, but still, she knew she had to get to Sasuke, lest he was dying and in need of help. 

She crossed the road, finally reaching the place where she knew they fought earlier, but he was nowhere to be found.

* * *

The next day… 

Sakura walked in quietly inside the classroom and found Sasuke already by their table, sitting by himself, though a huge crowd of girls were whispering behind him. She sat quietly next to him without saying anything, though she had a huge feeling something wrong is going on.

It was him, however, who finally broke the silence.

"You came two minutes late today, than you usually do." He stated though refusing to look at her.

She glanced at him before she looked back straight ahead, "I didn't know you were that perceptive." She replied.

"Hn." Was his only reply.

"I might as well ask if you're ok, and what happened to you last night." Sakura continued, her voice quivering.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Last night you and that person with red—"

"You two! Talking in my class! Get out and stand right there till class is dismissed!" their instructor shouted across the room surprising them. "Now!"

Sakura and Sasuke eyed the teacher and then glanced at each other before both of them stood up and walked outside of the room.

* * *

The door slammed with a bang behind them and both of them leaned against the wall, across each other. 

Sakura sighed and as she looked up to him, she found him staring back at her.

"What?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke knew at all costs, he must not let her know, and last night was a stupid thing he had done by showing her who he really was, but it must not happen again.

"I don't know what you were talking about." He said stoically.

Sakura frowned slightly. "…Don't you remember last night? You were there." She told him.

"What about last night? Last time I saw you, was at the nurse's office. What are you talking about?" Sasuke replied.

"Nothing. Nevermind." Sakura said, ending the conversation. She assumed he really wasn't going to speak to her about that.

"Ok." He scoffed back.

"Fine." She said, and with that she turned away from him.

* * *

What he didn't know, was that he was beginning to fall for her…and fast. 

Sasuke cursed himself as he saw her turn away. 'aww…dammit!'

He dashed towards her and with one swift movement, he pinned her against the wall.

"What the—! Get off!" she exclaimed pushing him away, but in that instant, he caught her arms and pinned them to her side.

"Are you ending this conversation with me?" he questioned her, his eyes narrowing.

"We have nothing to talk about, so I am. Will you just let me go!" she snapped at him.

He ignored her snappy tone, and he moved nearer so that their faces were only two inches apart. Sakura shrunk back, and began to tremble. Her arms ceased to fight him anymore and she just looked at him.

"You are frustrated, I sensed it. Why?" he asked her.

"Ask yourself, I will give you no answers." She retorted.

* * *

He sighed angrily and before she knew it, he swept her in his arms and ran off towards the rooftop. She tried to resist him, but she couldn't even move an inch, he held her too tight, and he was too strong for her. He placed her down before he spoke up again. 

"You are mad at me. Why is that?"

"Don't ask me, it's your fault! You hide!" she screamed.

"Why shouldn't I? Who're you that I shouldn't hide things from?" he said.

She slapped him. "Don't be stupid! You're being rude. That's why I said nevermind! It's because I knew you wouldn't say it to me! And then you back me here! Don't make things complicated!" she cried.

The slap really felt hard against his cheek but he wouldn't let her realize that. He caught her arm after wards and as he held it before him, he saw a mark…the mark of his village…with a line crossing it…the mark of his enemy, his only reason of living this life…his brother, Itachi.

He froze, and he stared back and forth between her and the mark, and as he traced it with his finger, she winced and pulled her arm away from him with a start.

"Where did you get that? Why do you have it etched on your arm? Who did it? Tell me that." He demanded.

"Why would you care? And why should I tell you? Who're you that I shouldn't hide things from?" she said sarcastically.

His eyes glowered dangerously and his bangs covered them, "Don't you dare try me." He seethed angrily.

"No need. I won't talk to you. Get off." She said and looked at him.

His eyes glistened beneath his bangs and she could see his emotions, as if he was deeply troubled or strangely…hurt?

When he didn't move away from her, she made to push him away, but before she did, he caught her in his arms, pulling her to him……and kissed her.

* * *

A/n: This chapter is done! Will anyone comment me if my chapters are actually short or long for a normal chapter? I just want to know…because they seem normal…but they appear short at times to me. Oh, and please read and review! I will update this story sooner than it'll usually take me if I get an awesome lot of reviews. I'm actually on summer vacation right now so it's a good time to write and update my stories! Oh and hey! Congratulations to me! I think I didn't have any Japanese words posted up there! No need for translations! Yay! Oh but if there are some, tell me if I didn't translate them. Till then, Please review! 

anime koukousei girl miyaru


End file.
